Don des Fils de Fenris
=Niveau Un= Griffes acérées En frottant ces griffes contre la pierre ou contre toute autre surface dure, le Fils de Fenris les effile jusqu'à en faire des rasoirs. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit chat ou ours. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Rage et le Fils de Fenris doit passer tout un tour à aiguiser ses griffes. Jusqu'à la fin de la scène, les attaques portées avec les griffes occasionnent un dé de dégât supplémentaire. Résistance à la douleur Par sa force de caractère, le Fils de Fenris est capable d’ignorer la douleur provoquée par ses blessures et de continuer à agir normalement. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit Ours. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de volonté ; son personnage peut ignorer toutes ses blessures jusqu'à la fin de la scène. Visage de Fenris Le Fils de Fenris semble plus gros et plus effrayant, inspirant le respect à ses pairs et la peur à ses ennemis. Un esprit loup enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Charisme + Intimidation. Un seul succès suffit à affecter les ennemis et les loups garous de rang égal ou inférieur. Pour affecter les garous de rang supérieur, il faut obtenir deux fois plus de succès que la différence entre les rangs. Par exemple, pour qu’un rang 1 affecte un garou de rang 5, il lui faudrait huit succès (peu probable). Les alliés et les pairs affectés par ce don trouvent le Fils de Fenris impressionnant et noble (difficulté -1 pour tous les jets sociaux). Les ennemis hésitent le temps de mobiliser leur détermination pour combattre un tel monstre (perdant un à leur score d’initiative). Ce don dure toute une scène. Course hivernale (supplément l'âge des ténèbres) Grâce à ce don, le loup-garou contourne les problèmes engendrés par la neige ou la glace comme s'il s'agissait d'un sol solide et stable, sans s'enfoncer ni laisser de traces. Système: le garou dépense juste un point de gnose, l'effet dure une journée. =Niveau Deux= Grondement du prédateur Le garou lâche un grondement féroce qui terrifie ses adversaires. Un esprit loup enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Charisme + Intimidation (difficulté égale à l’Astuce de la cible +3). Chaque succès retire un dé aux groupements de l’adversaire pour le prochain tour. Il faut un tour complet pour invoquer ce don. Halte à la fuite du lâche Le garou peut ralentir un ennemi qui fuit (mais pas qui charge), le rendant plus facile à rattraper. Un esprit loup enseigne ce don. Système : Le garou doit passer un tour à se concentrer et le joueur fait un jet de Charisme + Intimidation (difficulté égale à la Volonté de la victime). Si le jet est réussi, la vitesse de la cible est réduite de moitié pour une scène. Troll Skin (Get of Fenris Tribe Book) -- With this Gift, a Garou can make her skin grow tough and thick, covered with warty knots of hard, armored flesh. This Gift is taught by an Earth Elemental. System : The Garou spends one Gnosis point and rolls Stamina + Primal-Urge (difficulty 7). For each success, the Garou receives one extra die on her soak roll. This Gift does not protect against fire or silver, and lasts for one scene. However, when imbued with Troll Skin, the Garou is +1 difficulty on Social rolls due to the ugly skin and its accompanying Smell. Wearing the Bear Shirt (Get of Fenris Tribe Book) -- When a Garou with this Gift frenzies, he will always enter a berserk frenzy, never a fox frenzy. This Gift is taught by a Bear-spirit. System : No roll is required once this Gift is learned, the effects are automatic. In addition, the Garou can make a Willpower roll to resist any Gifts, Disciplines, Arcanos or other powers that incite fear, even if a resistance roll is normally not allowed. Hand of Tyr Special Gift Sense Guilt (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- The Garou can sense whether or not a target is guilty of a crime; it must be something that a Get of Fenris would consider a crime (Storyteller's discretion). Roll Perception + Intimidation while staring into the eyes of the accused, difficulty eight. One success will tell if the subject is guilty of something but not what, while three successes will reveal the crime. Sense Guilt (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- The Hand of Tyr camp specializes in the use and misuse of this Gift. By staring into the eyes of another, the Get can sense whether the target harbors guilt for some past offense. The most experienced Get can even get a feeling for what sort of crime transpired. Unfortunately, a few Get have been known to take advantage of this Gift by "sensing" guilt where none exists or by blackmailing Garou after a successful reading. A Crow-spirit teaches this Gift. =Niveau Trois= Puissance de Thor Le garou peut accroître sa force, afin de mieux terrasser ses ennemis. Un esprit loup enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et de Rage, puis fait un jet de Volonté (difficulté 8). La Force du garou double pendant un tour par succès. Une fois que le don a pris fin, le Fils de Fenris est considérablement affaibli (les Attributs Physiques descendent à 1 et la Volonté est divisée par deux) jusqu'à ce qu’il puisse se reposer pendant une heure au moins. Sang venimeux Le garou peut changer son sang en un acide noirâtre qui empoisonnera tous ceux qui en seront aspergés. Un esprit serpent ou araignée enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Rage et fait un jet de Vigueur + Médecine (difficulté 7). Toute personne qui entre en contact avec le sang du garou avant la fin de la scène encaisse un dé de dégâts aggravés par succès obtenu au jet original. Get Of Fenris Ragabash (Rotagar) Loki's Touch (Get of Fenris Tribe Book) - This Gift is rare among the Get of Fenris, but the Ragabashes often find it necessary to cool the rages of their comrades. With just a touch, the Garou may cause a target to go into uncontrollable fits of laughter or simply to have a better sense of humor. This Gift is taught by any Trickster spirit (most often Ratatosk, the Squirrel). System : The Garou must touch an opponent and roll Manipulation + Empathy (difficulty equal to the Rage plus the Rank of the target; maximum difficulty of 10). The fits of laughter will last for one round per success, during which time the target may not take any offensive action, although he may defend himself if attacked. Swords of Heimdall Special Gift Mark The Enemy (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- This allows a target to be mystically marked with a symbol that only the Swords can see. The mark is placed on targets that have been chosen for destruction. Any Sword who sees it is under obligation to try to destroy the bearer of the Mark. To place the Mark, roll Manipulation + Occult, difficulty eight. Other Swords can notice the mark with a Perception + Occult roll, difficulty eight. Mark The Enemy (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- A specialized power developed by the Swords of Heimdall, this Gift marks the target with a mystical brand that only this Gift's users can see. The Swords use this brand to label their enemies so that all other Swords can see the threat. An avatar of Fenris himself teaches his children to identify their enemies thus. System : By laying her hand on the target and successfully rolling Manipulation + Occult (Difficulty 8), the Get can mark her enemy. Other Swords who know the Gift can see the mark with a successful Perception + Occult roll (difficulty 8). Any Garou who knows the Gift can remove the effect. =Niveau Quatre= Cri de Gaïa Le garou émet un cri horrible empli de Rage et de la douleur de Gaïa. La force du cri frappe les ennemis et les renverse. Les esprits tempêtes, que les Fils de Fenris appellent Sturms, enseignent ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Rage. Toutes les personnes dans un rayon de 15 mètres sont plaquées au sol et encaissent un niveau de dégâts contondants sous l’effet de l’onde de choc. Héros inébranlable Le garou canalise la force de Gaïa elle-même, devenant un avec la terre sur laquelle il se tient. S’il est incapable de battre en retraite ou même de bouger de l’endroit où il se trouve, il gagne certains pouvoirs de Gaïa. Un élémentaire de terre enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Volonté (difficulté 8). Chaque succès donne un dé supplémentaire à tous les groupements Physiques. De plus, le garou ne peut pas être surpris et toutes les attaques sont considérées comme frontales. Le garou ne peut pas bouger avant que tous ses ennemis soient morts ou en fuite. Berserker's Song (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- The Garou can sing himself into a frenzy, but it is a controlled state. During the frenzy, he receives all frenzy benefits (no dice pool modifiers due to wounds, etc.) but can stop the frenzy at any time by stopping his song and spending a Willpower point. Roll Stamina + Expression (or Performance), difficulty seven, and spend two Rage points. The number of successes is the number of turns the Garou can stay in frenzy. Berserker's Song (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- The Get can sing himself into a controlled frenzy. He can ignore wounds, shift to Crinos immediately, and he is immune to many mental Gifts or Charms. In this state, unlike a normal frenzy, the Get can pull out of the frenzy at any time. An angry Wolverine-spirit or Bear-spirit teaches this Gift to the Get. System : The Garou spends two rage points and begins singing his particular song of Rage (many young Get prefer "death metal"). The number of successes on a Stamina + Expression (or Performance) roll (difficulty 6) equals the number of rounds the frenzy lasts. She can drop the frenzy earlier by spending a Willpower point. =Niveau Cinq= Horde du Walhalla Le garou qui utilise ce don doit être en bons termes avec le totem de sa tribu et il doit avoir un grand besoin d’aide. En effet, il appelle l’aide Fenris lui-même. Ce don, enseigné par un avatar de Fenris, appelle de grands loups à l’aide du garou. Système : Le joueur dépense autant de Rage et/ou Gnose qu’il le souhaite et fait un jet de Charisme + Animaux. S’il réussit, plusieurs esprits loups sortent de l’Umbra pour affronter les ennemis du garou. Le nombre de loups est égal au nombre de points dépensés par le joueur. Les loups sont généralement identique à ceux de la Grande Chasse. Ils restent présents jusqu'à la fin de la scène. Morsure de Fenris La morsure déjà cruelle du garou gagne encore ne puissance, au point que le garou peut briser, voire arracher, des membres d’un seul coup de dents. Ce don est enseigné par un avatar de Fenris. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Rage et fait un jet de Force + Médecine (difficulté égale à la Vigueur de la victime +3). La prochaine morsure du garou, si elle touche, infligera trois niveaux de dégâts aggravés, automatiques et non absorbables, en plus des dégâts normaux. Le membre est inutilisable jusqu'à ce que la cible puisse se régénérer, ou de façon permanente dans le cas des humains et autres créatures qui ne peuvent pas se régénérer. Si le joueur obtient cinq succès ou plus sur son jet de Force + Médecine, le membre est coupé. Endurance of Heimdall (Get of Fenris Tribe Book) -- This powerful Gift grants the Garou great endurance and hardiness for a time. This Gift is taught by a Boar-spirit. System : The Garou spends one Gnosis point and rolls Willpower (difficulty 6). If successful, the Garou's Stamina rating is doubled for The duration of the scene. This will aid Stamina and Soak rolls. Strength of the Einherjar (Get of Fenris Tribe Book) -- This Gift allows a Get to call upon his greatest ancestors, the heroes of Valhalla, the Einherjar, for assistance. It is only used in dire situations, when the lives of more than one Garou are endangered. Calling on the strength of the Einherjar allows a Get to increase his Attributes substantially for a limited time. The Einherjar come to the aid of a Get only in times of great peril, and punish any Get who attempts to call on them without need. This Gift is taught by an Ancestor spirit. System : Only Get with at lease one dot in the Past Life Background may learn this Gift. The Get spends one Rage point and rolls Charisma + Rituals (difficulty 10); she may subtract one from the difficulty for every dot she has in Past Life. During the casting of this Gift, she must carve the specific runes of her ancestors into her flesh. For each success, she may add one dot to any Attribute, or distribute the dots to different attributes. If the Storyteller believes this Gift has been used inappropriately, the Einherjar will still give assistance, but then turn on their descendant, permanently removing a number of Attribute dots equal to those they granted. They will show no mercy. Catégorie:Dons